Kiko's Revenge
by KaraKurama
Summary: Sequel to Kurama's Betrayal. Kiko seeks revenge on Kurama with the help of his most powerful ally... his sister. Spelling mistakes fixed...
1. Chapter 1

Kiko's Revenge

This is the sequel to Kurama's Betrayal. I didn't want to write about the Titanic, so Kiko and I came up with this. Enjoy...

One Shot-

"Kiko, I've lived my time here. I must go to Reikai now."

"Why, Rajika? You are all I've ever known. Why do you have to leave?"

"You will understand in time, Kiko." Rajika stood up and bowed, "You've kept me alive for 15 years. I owe you a lot. I will find you again." She made her leave, vanishing from the sight of her human counterpart.

Kiko sat alone in the darkness, staring into nothing.

Kiko's best friend Jauna arrived in the room, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Kiko looked up, an evil atmosphere surrounding her, her once brown eyes turning red in anger.

Kurama and Botan were walking through the forests of the Makai. They were nearing the portal to Reikai when Botan spotted a dark cave. She moved closer to Kurama in fear, but her ditzy personality got the best of her, "Oh, Kurama, let's go!" Kurama nodded his agreement and they made their way to the cave.

Kurama turned to Botan, "Stay close. I know this cave. We used it as a dungeon to hide out in. It's dangerous. There are a lot of weapons down there."

"Okay, let's go." They walked down the path leading to the cave. It was dark, mysterious and humid. They continued along and Botan eventually let go of Kurama's arm.

A little further along, another being stood hidden in the shadows. A pair of red eyes opened and followed the pair through the cave.

Botan ventured away from her mate.

The trail split just ahead. Botan went right, assuming that that's were Kurama went.

Actually, Kurama had gone left, not even paying attention to where Botan was.

He felt a very familiar ki. The path sloped as he continued and the ki became stronger.

Kurama reached the huge, heavy stone slab doors. He pushed them open.

There it was: the source of the ki. She stood facing Kurama, staring daggers at him.

Kurama slowly approached the figure, "Kiko? Is that you?" He stood right in front of her, pulling her into a warm embrace, "It _is_ you! Where've you been?"

"Get away."

"..." Kiko was enraged. She held her composure.

"I will die, Kurama. You will kill me. Then your love for Botan will be unhindered and I will be out of the way."

"Wha- no! I would never hurt you, Kiko."

"You already did..." Kiko pushed away, falling backwards.

Kurama looked surprised, "KIKO!"

He was too late. Kiko landed on a metal spike that was anchored to the floor, impaling her chest and killing her instantly. Kurama was shaken at the sudden loss of his friend. He slowly backed away and left the dungeon.

Another figure saw Kurama leave. Her golden hued eyes were bright in the dark dungeon.

She came out of the shadows and approached the body of her friend and partner.

"He's gone, Kiko."

The dull, lifeless eyes suddenly blinked. Her limp arms reached upwards and she began to pull herself off the spike.

A fully alive and healed Kiko stood in front of her friend, "Well?"

"You really scared him. He thinks you're dead, so now all we have to do is change your appearance."

Kurama ran back up the pathway and outside. Botan was panicking outside, having turned around after she realized that Kurama wasn't with her. When he came out, she ran to him in a hug, "What happened to you? You look awful."

"Kiko was down there. She- pushed me away. Fell- she fell..."

"Settle down, koi!" Botan comforted him.

"Kiko's dead. She fell on a spike in the dungeon."

"I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."

They walked away and returned to Reikai.

IN A REMOTE AREA OF THE MAKAI-

Two girls sat under a willow tree. One was recognizable as Jauna. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes were tinted with a golden hue, which only happened when she was angry. Kiko, however, was completely different. She did not bear the same appearance they knew her by. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that was straight, but began to wave at the bottom. She had leafy green eyes tinted red with anger. She wore a button up white shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Jauna looked over at Kiko with an idea.

"Let's attack them."

"I just want revenge on Kurama. I don't want to hurt Botan."

"Well, I could shape-shift into you and attack Botan while you go after Kurama. I could even use water powers." Kiko looked up and stared into her friend's eyes, "That's a great idea!"

They left their hideout and went to find the two they were after.

REIKAI-

The tantei stood devastated in Koenma's office.

Yusuke broke the silence, "What exactly happened?"

"Kiko has died, Yusuke," said Koenma.

"What," asked Yusuke. He turned to Kurama, grabbing his shirt and pushing back against the wall, "We know where you were! What did you do!"

Kurama calmly grabbed Yusuke's hands and removed them from his shirt, "I didn't kill her. I tried to help her, but she pushed me away."

"Even I know how much you hurt her, Kurama," said Kuwabara.

Koenma looked at the group, "He did what? What do you mean he hurt her?"

Hiei's voice came from the window where he was sitting in the window, "Kurama went into heat and mated with Botan. Since Kiko was his original mate, you could understand how hard this impacted her."

Everyone turned to Kurama and Botan.

Yusuke looked angry, "How could you? Kiko loved you, Kurama. She was ready to give up her life for you. She's crushed because you betrayed her!"

"She killed herself," said Kurama.

"She's dead because you mated with another woman, Kurama. You _betrayed_ her," yelled Hiei.

Kurama stared at the group, "No- I couldn't..."

Hiei walked over to Kurama and Botan.

"I will show you all proof."

He pulled down the necks of their shirts and everyone in the room gasped.

At the junction of their necks was a bite mark.

"You marked each other," said Koenma.

Kurama shook Hiei off, "I'm sorry." He ran out of the room and disappeared.

Botan broke down into tears, "I didn't know. I would never have done that if I'd known he had a mate already. I'm sorry!" She sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She then ran out to find Kurama.

IN NINGENKAI-

Jauna and Kiko wandered around the human world, looking for Kurama and Botan.

"Do you think they're nearby?" asked Kiko.

"Actually, yes. I think they're in the park. I think, though, that it would be best if we attacked them somewhere more private."

"Good idea."

Kurama sat on a bench in the park, staring off into space. As he sat despairing over his actions, a shadow appeared over him. He looked up into the eyes of a young girl. She had dark brown hair, which was mostly straight and got wavy. She wore a black long sleeve turtle neck and baggy army jeans and black boots.

"You're Kurama, right?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Yeah, do I know you," he asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't think so. I just got this job as the Spirit World's messenger," she replied, "I have a message for you from Koenma." She looked around, "Um.. do you think we could go to a more secluded area not so full of humans?"

"Sure, that's a good idea," said Kurama. He stood up and she led him into a small forest that was far enough away so nobody would know what was going on.

She smirked as she walked, her back to Kurama.

They stopped in the middle of the forest, inside a clearing.

"What is it Koenma has sent you to tell me," he asked.

"Your funeral is coming up soon," she replied evilly, turning around and glaring at him.

"Who are you," asked Kurama, panicking.

The girl continued her glare as she said, "Don't play dumb, Kurama. You know exactly who I am."

Kurama gasped, finally realizing who it was, "No..."

Botan wandered around the park, looking for Kurama. He was nowhere to be seen, but she knew he was here.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure in the woods. It was staring at her, smirking.

"KIKO!" Botan chased her through the woods, calling her name.

In Koenma's office, the rest of the tantei sat watching the scene on two different screens.

"What's going on," asked Yusuke.

"Kiko's getting her revenge," said Hiei.

"That's Kiko? She changed," said Kuwabara.

"Rajika left, that's why. She came here for judgement," replied Koenma.

"You mean no one can stop her," asked Yusuke.

Koenma looked down, "Not only that: Kurama's most powerful ally has sided with her. His own sister is attacking him. The problem is: I can't tell which one's which."

"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke.

"I mean, she's a shape shifter. She can become anyone she wants."

The boys left the room, determined to find out which one was Kiko and save Kurama and Botan.

Kurama stared at Kiko, "What do you want?"

"I want my revenge, Kurama. You hurt me more than I could ever have imagined."

"Kiko, I didn't want to. I couldn't control it. You know how heat works."

"Yes, Kurama, I do. That shows that you love her more than me. Heat tells you who you actually love."

Kurama looked down, "I'm sorry. I guess I hadn't seen you for so many years, I thought you were dead."

"That doesn't change anything."

Botan stared into Kiko's angry eyes, "Why do we have to keep apologizing?"

"Cheating on a mate is far worse than cheating on a husband or wife."

Botan turned to look around while trying to avoid Kiko. She could see Kurama nearby.

"You've found Kurama? Fine, go."

Botan ran to Kurama, arriving at his side in a few minutes.

Kiko was standing there, which scared Botan.

"How did you get here? You were over there."

That's when the other Kiko appeared and stood next to her twin.

There were two Kikos.

At the same time, two small puddles at their feet shot up, revealing Kiko's water katana. Both girls had Kiko's most powerful weapon.

Botan approached one of them, "Please, don't."

"Don't try to stop me!" Kiko charged forward.

"No, Kiko, d-" Botan's words were cut short as Kiko ran her sword right through her former friend's chest.

"No, Botan!" yelled Kurama.

The three remaining tantei arrived just as this happened.

Botan's lifeless body fell limply to the ground. The other Kiko charged at Kurama, who tried to use a blade of grass to defend. However, his power was blocked.

"Kiko is blocking Kurama's power," said Yusuke.

Both Kikos smirked.

The Kiko attacking Kurama finally struck her target, impaling through his shoulder. She let go of the blade and threw a hard punch. It landed, sending him flying backwards. His unconscious body hit the ground roughly.

Yusuke ran to his side. He dislodged the sword and sat protectively by him.

Kuwabara went to Botan, lifting her up and taking her away from Kiko.

"I hope he's learned that I'm not playing around," stated the Kiko on the right.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd get revenge," said the Kiko on the left.

Yusuke stood up and charged his spirit gun.

"You shouldn't have killed Botan. Now you have me to answer to."

"You have to figure out who the real Kiko is before you shoot."

"I don't care who the real Kiko is! You both committed harsh acts."

He shot, aiming for the Kiko that had killed Botan.

It hit its target. The blast went through her chest, knocking her back into a tree. She slumped to the ground.

Kurama sat up, having just awoken. The sight he saw made him gasp.

The figure on the ground wore black satin pants, a black tank top that was low cut. She had black arm bands and gloves (like Miroku's ward on his void) and her hair was up in it's usual ponytail. (for a better idea of the outfit, think Elektra)

"Kara," yelled Kiko. She ran to her fallen friend. She was fading fast.

Kiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a string of beads. On the beads there was a spell. Holding them over Jauna, she chanted the incantation.

Her friend's body glowed, mending itself in seconds.

Yusuke prepared for another shot, but Kiko looked up and stared at him. The look in her eyes caused him to stop; the sadness that registered on her features seemed to say, 'I thought you were my friend. How could you try to hurt me?"

Tears welled up in Kiko's eyes as she laid Jauna on her back so the healing could make better progress. She got up and walked towards Hiei and knelt in front of him. She looked at him as if to say, 'You wouldn't try to hurt me, would you, Hiei?'

To everyone's surprise, Hiei reached out to Kiko and brought her into a loving embrace, "I would never even think about it," he replied in a hushed whisper. Kiko returned the hug, they stayed like this for a few minutes, then let go of each other.

Kiko walked over to Jauna, who had fully recovered but was still unconscious. Kiko picked her up bridal style and gave Hiei one last look. He surprisingly gave her a reassuring smile. Kiko smiled back, then turned and ran into the forest.

Everyone gawked at Hiei in surprise. Kiko had just injured Kurama and conspired to kill Botan, and Hiei hugged her! As soon as she was out of sight, Hiei changed back to his heartless glare, "What are you looking at?" he asked coldly when he saw everyone staring at him.

"What was that about?" asked Yusuke.

"I did nothing wrong."

"You hugged her!"

"I didn't try to kill her."

Yusuke looked down, ashamed, "True... I could understand that..."

"I think it's best that we go find them, Yusuke," said Kurama.

"Hold on, Kurama. Aren't you the one she's after? You should stay here," said Kuwabara.

"I can handle it."

Yusuke and Kurama went off to search for the girls.

Kiko finally stopped running and placed her friend on the ground.

"Kara... hey, wake up," she said, shaking her while trying to rouse her.

The female kitsune didn't respond to her partner's pleas.

"Kara, wake up! Come on..." No response.

Kiko heard a noise behind her and she protectively placed Jauna in her lap and covered her body with her own.

Kurama and Yusuke came into view and Kiko snarled, "What do you want?"

"Kiko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shot at you; even if it wasn't you I hit," said Yusuke.

"Look, Yusuke," yelled Kiko, "She's still unconscious! A hit like that would have killed her if I hadn't healed her. Yusuke, you nearly killed my friend and you expect me to forgive you that easily? How do you think Kurama feels? She's his sister."

"Kiko, you need to calm down. I'm sure Kara will be just fine," said Kurama.

"I told you I'm sorry," said Yusuke, frustrated.

"Well, guess what? Apology not accepted," Kiko screamed back, "I guess Hiei is the only true friend I have out of your group," she added through clenched teeth.

"Explain to us why Hiei is so important to you!"

"Well, he didn't try to kill me and we used to go on killing sprees in Makai together."

"So that's why you two became such good friends," said Kurama.

"I'm closer to him than you are, I'll say that much."

Kiko felt a movement in her lap. She looked down to see her friend stirring. Jauna moaned before opening her eyes and sitting up. She turned to Kiko and smiled. When she saw the boys, her smile faded into a scowl of pure hatred.

"Come on, Kara, let's go," Kiko said, helping her companion to her feet.

"Don't follow us anymore," said Jauna.

They walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"Damn it, Kurama! Why'd we have to hurt them?"

"I started it, Yusuke. I'll finish it, even if it's the last thing I do. I need to correct my mistake. It has cost lives and has gone too far. It is my fault and I need to make it right."

"Kurama, she wants nothing to do with you. If you keep following her, they could kill you, just like Botan."

"That's a risk I have to take, Yusuke. I will make amends and try to help with what I can. If she kills me, fine. At least she will be happy."

"Then she will die for the murder of an agent to the Spirit World!"

"My sister will die for Botan's death. Those two are so loyal to each other; they'd die protecting each other before they could be arrested."

"Well, then you should find them before they do something stupid."

"Yes..." Kurama ran off in the direction the girls went while Yusuke returned to the group.

"Where's Kurama," asked Hiei.

"He went to find the girls again. They ran off and warned us not to follow. They will kill him if he finds them."

"I'll go get him." Hiei blurred out before anyone could stop him.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, "Let's go back to Koenma's office. Hiei and Kurama can handle themselves."

Kurama masked his ki, noting that the ki of the girls was not far away. He quietly continued forward until he could hear them just ahead.

"How are you feeling," asked Kiko's voice.

"Not too bad. My head hurts a bit, but I'll survive. You must have healed me because I know Yusuke and that was no low energy shot."

"I did heal you. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have made it."

"I appreciate it."

"I need you."

Jauna scowled, "Damn it, Kurama. We told you not to follow us!"

Kiko looked confused, "There's no energy here but ours."

"Well, I'd think that of all people, you two would know about my power and that you don't have to be out in the open for me to find you. Your ki can still be sensed even when its masked. Now, come out, Kurama."

Kurama stepped out of his hiding place, "I always loved that ability, Kara, but not when you use it against me."

"I guess you should have thought about that before you mated with Botan."

"You're my sister. You should be on my side."

"Not when you've turned against my friend. I cannot be the mediator between you two. You did wrong. You can't expect me to side with you."

"Kara, you are not involved in this. Leave it between Kiko and me."

Jauna looked over at Kiko, who nodded, "We'll take it from here. You just rest."

Jauna did as she was told, moving out of the way and sitting down propped against a tree.

"It's just you and me now, Kurama."

"Yes," Kiko summoned her water katana once again.

Kurama decided to make it fair and used a small grass blade, which he grew to the same length as Kiko's weapon.

The two weapons clashed in a fury of swings.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in Koenma's office, waiting to see what would happen.

Koenma was staring into space, not knowing what to tell them.

"Yes, Yusuke, she will have to be executed."

Yusuke kept eye contact with Koenma, "What about Kiko?"

"Well, so far, she will be tried for conspiring to kill Botan and the injuries she inflicted on Kurama. If what you say is true and she does kill him, then she will also be executed."

"What do you want us to do?"

"You have to arrest them."

"Kurama told me that they'd die protecting each other first."

"So be it. Treat them like any other adversary."

"Koenma, I can't..."

"Yusuke, rule number one of being a Spirit Detective is that you must make sacrifices. You have to capture her and if she refuses to come, you have to be drastic. Kara has to die anyway."

Yusuke looked down, "Alright..."

END

Wow! That was long! There is a lot more to this story, but it got too long so Kiko and I decided to make the next part another chapter. Hope you like and please review.

For those of you reading Youko's Girl, I haven't given up hope, but I seriously need reviews on that one. So many people were looking forward to it to be posted and I've only gotten like, 4 reviews on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiko's Revenge Chapter Two

I haven't gotten many reviews on this, but that hasn't stopped me yet.

Warnings- Violence, language and death

Second Shot-

Kurama dodged another blow from Kiko.

"Kiko, we're evenly matched. Neither one of us can win."

Kiko's evil aura flared, "Fine! I'll make it uneven."

All the dew and rainwater in that area collected around her. It all gathered into a ball about two and a half feet in diameter.

This was a new attack that Kurama had never seen before.

He didn't have time to ponder over it as the ball of water became elongated like a spear and shot out at him. He dodged, narrowly missing being speared through his abdomen. The water recoiled and returned to the form it had started in. The ball lashed out once more, catching Kurama off guard and clipping his shoulder.

He landed on the ground gracefully, returning the grass to its original form. Reaching into his hair, he pulled out a rose and lashed out.

Kiko raised her eyebrows, "Gonna use your famous rose whip, eh?"

"I have no choice, Kiko."

"Then let's do this."

Hiei was close to finding them. He could sense Kurama's energy clashing with Kiko's.

Another energy flare came up behind him. Turning around, he noticed a portal appear out of nowhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped out of that portal. Hiei noticed the grave looks on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We have to arrest the girls."

"What? Kiko didn't do anything."

"She conspired to Botan's death. She was the mastermind, Hiei."

"I'm not having any part of it."

"Whatever, Hiei. We have a job to do. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I can't say no."

"Hn..."

Kiko and Kurama's fight continued with neither showing any sign of slowing or tiring.

The two ran towards each other, preparing for another blow.

The three tantei arrived in time to see Kiko fall to the ground. She was obviously injured, as was Kurama, but she didn't seem to give up.

Kurama lashed out once more. The unprotected Kiko could not defend herself.

The attack hit, but Kiko was not the victim. Jauna had run in front of her friend, taking the blow from her brother's weapon.

Her bloody body fell to the ground. Kiko gathered her in her arms, "No, Kara...!"

"K- Kiko, y-you have to kill him..." said the dying demoness.

"Kara, please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Kiko." Her hand grabbed Kiko's collar. Kiko leaned over as Jauna whispered into her ear, "For me..."

Her body went limp and her hand fell to her side.

Kiko gently lay the female kitsune down on the ground and stood up. She picked up her katana and stared into Kurama's eyes.

"She's dead, Kurama. You killed her, you bastard. And to think that if you hadn't screwed Botan, neither one of them would have had to die."

"Don't drag that subject into it."

"Why not? I wouldn't have wanted to get revenge if you hadn't betrayed me."

Kurama growled and charged. Kiko matched every step.

The three spectators gasped.

Kiko and Kurama stood with their backs to each other.

Kurama slowly turned around and began to walk to Kiko, "I'm sorry. You gave me no choice but to use my most powerful weapon."

"What are you ta-" Kiko's eyes squinted. She doubled over and sank to her knees, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"A seed that does not bloom into a tangible plant; one that becomes pain, fear and suffering."

Ear splitting screams emanated from her mouth as the pain coursed through her body. She became tense and rigid. Hiei, not being able to stand watching Kiko suffer, ran over to her. He embraced her in a hug, "Aishiteru."

"A- aish- shiteru, Hiei." Kiko fell prone to the ground.

Hiei faced Kurama with fire in his eyes.

Kurama looked confused, "You never told me you loved her."

"Until a few years ago, I didn't." He unsheathed his sword.

"Hiei, what are you doing?"

"You've gone too far, Kurama. Your foolishness has taken three lives, including your sister. This can't go unavenged."

"Hold on, Hiei," said Koenma's voice. The demi-god had arrived in person to help, "If you do that, you will be violating your parole."

"Fine."

His gaze returned to its original target, "Damn you, Kurama. Damn you to hell."

"Hiei..."

"Don't even try it, Kurama. You've pushed me beyond the point of reason."

Koenma tried to cut in, "Hiei, if you so much as lay a finger on him, you will be put to death."

"Do you not understand, toddler? I don't care what you do to me!"

Yusuke charged up another spirit gun, "Hiei, don't do it or I'll kill you on the spot!"

"The same thing goes for you, detective."

Hiei approached Kurama, "I never thought I'd ever have to do this."

"Hiei, don't," said Kurama.

The cold steel blade was positioned in front of his chest.

"You lost your right to mercy the second your teeth broke Botan's flesh. See you in hell."

Steel tore through flesh; both the spectators and those involved. The only exception was the owner of the hand in which the blade was being held, who showed no remorse.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to the two demons. Yusuke pulled Hiei away, taking the sword with him. Kuwabara grabbed Kurama as he fell.

Hiei struggled to break free from Yusuke's grasp, "Let me go, Detective."

"No, Hiei. I can't let you kill him."

"He has to pay for what he has done!"

"Don't you think he already has? His sister is dead, his mate is dead and Kiko is dead. He himself had even been injured. Do you really think killing him will do anything?"

Hiei sat still for a minute before fighting again, "Yes, it will. He killed someone I love."

Yusuke stood facing Hiei, "You'd really kill your best friend because he was defending himself? Kiko attacked him! He tried to talk to her. She wouldn't hear it!"

A third party sat watching overhead as Yusuke tried to talk sense into Hiei.

The koorime refused to see reason and continued to fight.

Yusuke had no choice but to fight back. He threw a few punches, a couple reaching their target.

Blood leaked out of Hiei's mouth and nose after a hit made contact with his face. Yusuke's blows continued.

Kuwabara sat on the sidelines, doing his best to keep the comatose demon at his side safe. Kurama's condition was worsening and there was nothing much he could do for him. He just continued to watch the fight.

Kiko, who happened to be the third party, watched as Yusuke beat Hiei senseless.

"Please, let me help him. He didn't know what he was doing," Kiko pleaded to (name), begging her to let her help Hiei.

"You care about him as much as he cares about you," (name) asked, "Yes, please just let me take over his body so he can defend himself, "Kiko cried back, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Okay, you may posses Hiei's body. And I'll make you a deal, if you can defeat Yusuke in Hiei's body in less than an hour, you can return to your body," (name) replied.

"Thank you," Kiko said, hugging (name) and soared towards Hiei's unconscious body.

The moment she entered, Hiei's soul began to struggle to push her out, "Calm down, Hiei, it's me."

"Kiko," Hiei asked.

"Yes, Sayaka allowed me to posses your body to help you fight back. She even said that if we beat Yusuke in less than an hour, I can return to my body," Kiko explained.

"Feh, this fight will take half the time she gave us," Hiei said.

In Reikai, Koenma sat in his desk. His in pile was slowly shrinking as he stamped the fates of human spirits. He heard a soft knock on the door.

Ayame entered quietly, "Koemna, Kiko has eluded the ferry girls. Sayaka caught up to him, but now Kiko has disappeared again."

"Leave her be. I think I know what she's doing." Ayame bowed out and shut the door behind her, leaving Koenma to finish his stamping.

He looked up to the screen just in time to see Kiko posses Hiei and sighed. Walking up to the screen to get a better look, Koenma spoke to himself, "I should have remembered that Rajika's vengeful traits would be passed down to Kiko."

Yusuke barely dodged a blow from Hiei/Kiko and fell onto his back, "What's wrong, Yusuke?" Hiei spoke, his voice mixed with Kiko's, "Ready to give up?" Yusuke stood up, "You wish." He fired his spirit gun and to everyone's surprise, Hiei didn't move. He stared right into the blast before stepping out of the way.

"Is that all you got? Well, it's not very good, is it?"

"Hiei, what's wrong with you?"

"My name is not Hiei."

"Kiko?"

"Bingo, genius."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kicking your ass!"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"You attacked me."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did! You shot without even considering who you were aiming at."

"How was I supposed to know? Kara had taken on your form!"

"And now she's dead!"

"She brought it upon herself! She was supposed to die anyway! There was nothing I could do about it."

"You still fired at me!" Hiei/ Kiko charged at Yusuke, Hiei's katana in hand.

Yusuke dodged many swings from the sword.

"You're not fighting back. Surely your orders from Koenma were to kill me on sight. Why haven't you done so?"

"I can't hurt you."

"You've done that already."

"No..."

"I don't want to continue this conversation... you're stalling."

'Kiko, you have to hurry,' said Hiei inside their shared mind.

'I can't beat him if he doesn't fight.'

'Attack him anyway...'

'...'

'He attacked you!' Kiko snarled at Yusuke and continued to deal blows at him.

"Kiko, stop," yelled the spirit detective.

"No!"

'Kiko, you time is almost up.'

**OMG, this is starting to suck. I'm so busy these days. I've got a job and marching band, so I don't have much free time to write. I've also got some problems with friends and family, so that cuts my already limited free time even shorter.**

**I might as well throw myself off a cliff. No one really cares about me right now. If I didn't already have my future planned out, I'd do just that.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews on this, I may update before my birthday. (July 10)**

**I have also noticed that all you people who were so impatient about my posting of Youko's Girl have not reviewed. If you people want me to post these, then you have to tell me that. I've had to discontinue several stories because I can't come up with any ideas. No one will help and my notebook is collecting dust, so if you want updates, tell me so. I can't read minds and neither can anyone else. If humans were meant to read minds, we wouldn't have mouths or fingers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiko's Revenge

Here's the third chapter of the second installment in the Betrayal Series. This particular one has gotten quite a bit longer than I expected it to. It has taken me a while to write this and I'm getting ready to complete it. Hopefully, this will be the last chapter. That way, I can continue on to the next story. Hope you all enjoy the newest addition to Kiko's revenge on Kurama...

Warning: Character death and violence. Possibly language...

All foreign words (save for Japanese) are completely made up.

Ama- kitsune word for mom/mother.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Koenma approached Kuwabara, who was still watching over Kurama.

"Take him to Reikai. Ayame will be there to help out. He needs to be tended to."

Pulling out his pacifier, the young ruler conjured a portal and Kuwabara jumped in with Kurama over his shoulder.

Ayame sat in her boss' office, having been ordered to stay there to wait for the feuding tantei. She sat patiently, looking out the window.

She was startled by the appearance of the portal. She stood up and rushed to the vortex to help whoever was coming through.

When Kuwabara stepped out, the ferry girl gasped. He was uninjured, but the person he was carrying obviously was.

"He needs help," said the tantei. Ayame pointed to a cot next to the window, "Set him there. I'll take care of him."

"Okay..." Kuwabara set the unconscious demon down carefully. "Go back to Yusuke. Kurama is safe here."

Looking down to his friend in concern, the boy went back through the portal. Ayame continued to watch the area were the portal had been.

After several moments of staring, she turned to her patient.

Her lips curled into an evil smile and the ferry girl began to approach him.

Reaching into her kimono, she pulled out a dagger and positioned it over the most vital part of the human body: the heart.

As she prepared to thrust it down, she heard an urgent voice behind her.

"Wait!"

Ayame turned to the owner of the voice. She snarled at the person in the doorway, "Rajika, you were so eager to help us. Why are you defending him?"

Rajika gave a friendly smile, "First of all, how about you face me for real. No shape-shifting."

"Alright..." Ayame's body began to morph until the girl's real body appeared.

"Thank you, Kara."

"Now, tell me why you are defending him!"

"I'm not. I just think that attacking an incapacitated opponent is cowardly."

"You wouldn't have cared 500 years ago."

"Damn it, Kara! Quit being so stubborn. He's unconscious, you, Kiko and Botan are dead and now Hiei may die! Killing Kurama won't undo the wrong he has done."

"He killed me. It's only fair that I return the favor."

"Are you not listening to me? It won't change anything. You will still be dead even if you kill him."

Kara frowned and looked down at the floor, "I guess you're right." She slowly turned to the sleeping form of her brother and dropped the dagger on the floor.

She sank to the ground and began to sob, "I can't believe I tried to kill him. I almost murdered my own brother..."

Rajika took her friend in her arms, "It's okay, Kara."

"No, it's not! I made a promise that I'd always protect him. I almost broke that promise."

"Everyone breaks promises..."

"You don't understand! A kitsune is bound to their promise. I made it 2000 years ago when my mother died."

"Stay here and help him, then." Rajika stood up to make her leave, "Take care of him."

"Where are you going?"

"My Judgment's pending. I'm being personally tried by King Enma himself."

"That'll take a while, then."

"Not with a past like mine." The water spirit exited the room, leaving her friend alone with her dying kin.

Kara sat down next to her brother and prepared to help him start the healing process.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara stepped out of the portal to a horrific sight. Hiei was lying in a pool of blood and Yusuke was slumped on a nearby tree, no longer able to fight.

A figure was hunched over Hiei. It turned to Kuwabara and stood up. Once it got a few yards away, he finally realized who it was...

...Kiko.

"I hope you know you didn't leave him in good hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Ayame is out on her ferry right now."

"If that's not her, then who is it?"

"Who do you think it is, baka?"

"Kurama's sister..."

"That's right. She's about to help me complete my revenge."

"She's going to kill him?"

"You're not as dense as you lead everyone to believe."

Yusuke looked on from his position at the bottom of the tree. He could hear the conversation between the two people in front of him.

"Kiko, you won. Why do you keep going?"

"I'm not just getting revenge on Kurama; I'm getting everyone who has hurt me since then."

Yusuke called over, "If what you say is true, then Kurama should be dead and your revenge complete."

"Wrong. I have the feeling she won't finish the job."

"What do you mean?"

"She vowed to always protect him."

"You mean she can't do it?"

"That's right: she's bound to that promise with her soul. She can't kill him."

"Then why'd you have her help you if you knew?"

"I hoped she'd forget about that silly pact. We're best friends, but she still holds true to her word."

"That makes her a good person."

"Wrong again. She gave me the strength to defeat you and Kurama." Kiko gave a slight smile and walked away.

A pair of emerald green eyes opened slowly. A searing pain tore through Kurama's body as he sat up and turned to see where he was. He finally realized that he was in Koenma's office.

"Hello, Kurama."

"Hi, Ayame. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm more concerned about you. You took a nasty blow. You'll take a while to heal."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's my job."

"I know."

"You need to rest." Ayame placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down flat.

Kurama seemed confused, "Ayame?"

"What?"

"You don't seem yourself..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your ki signature is not yours. It's –"

"Kara's?"

"Yes."

Ayame chuckled, standing by a small make-shift table, preparing herbs.

"Well," she started, turning to Kurama, "I guess that's because," her form changed, "I am.

Kurama's fear was noticeable as his eyes grew big.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Yes. No one knows about it except you and one other person."

"Why didn't you attack me?"

"Rajika stopped me."

"Rajika?"

"Don't get your hopes up. She hates you even more than before."

"Then why...?"

"She doesn't think that attacking an unconscious or incapacitated opponent is noble. As you were both, she wouldn't allow it."

Kurama looked down, almost saddened, "Oh, well, I supposed that's appropriate."

"I would think that, of all people, you would understand."

"Yes, I do. The thing is: Why would you want to attack me?"

"You betrayed her, Kurama! That's the same as breaking a promise. That is punishable by death in our species!"

"But..."

"Only another of our species can carry out the sentence."

"Kara..."

"I'm the only other one left! I have to _kill you_, Kurama!"

"No, you don't..."

"I _have_ to!"

"No..."

"Tell me one reason why the laws of our species would not allow me to execute you for your crime."

"I was under the influence of feral mating instincts."

"Yes, but you then mated with her again in the morning when you were fully aware."

"That wouldn't have meant anything...!"

"You marked her..."

"While I was in heat!"

"That holds no excuse."

"How?"

"If you had truly loved Kiko, your instincts would have been directed at her!"

Kurama looked down in defeat.

"Just let me have one final word."

"Fine."

"I had to watch you kill Botan. I was forced to kill Kiko and you stepped in the way of an attack..."

"Wait! You killed her?"

"Yes."

The girl's eyes began to flash gold, "Now, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

Kiko disappeared from view of the two Spirit Detectives. When he was sure that she was gone, Kuwabara made his way to the injured Yusuke.

"Hey, Urameshi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuwabara helped the team captain to his feet.

"Where do you think Kiko went," he asked.

"She could be going to Reikai to finish what she started."

"You mean kill Kurama?"

"Yeah..."

"We have to stop her!"

"She'll fight until she kills him. If we get in the way, she won't stop. She'll kill us, too."

"I'd rather die protecting my friends, Urameshi."

"We can't..."

"We either save Kurama or you tell his mother that her child was murdered for being a demon."

Yusuke's eyes grew big, "No, I don't- I can't do that! I don't want to have to tell her what happened."

"Then let's go! If he's killed, at least she'll know that his friends were there to help him. Do you want her to remember us as the 'not-so-great' friends who ran away or the protectors who died trying to save him?"

"I get it, Kuwabara!"

"Come on, then." The boys ran off in the direction that Kiko had disappeared to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you attack me, you'll have to die as well!"

"Why?" Kurama looked at his sister in disbelief, "You'll be breaking a promise."

"It doesn't matter, Kurama. I'm already dead!"

"You promised Ama that you would never let me get hurt!"

"I promised I'd protect you from others. I never mentioned that fact that I could be the one that kills you."

"Kara..."

"I don't want to hear it anymore! You betrayed both of us: Kiko by breaking mating customs and me through death. You killed all of us by loving Botan!" The powerful demoness moved closer to her brother, materializing a small seed in her hand.

"I think you know what this is, my dear brother."

"Indeed I do."

"You never helped me! I always cared for you."

"I did once, remember?"

-/FLASHBACK/-

A fully grown kitsune sat in the sweltering heat of the summer Makai sun. She was sitting amidst her roses; using all the water she could to give her precious flowers water. The drought had lasted a full month and the plants were wilting to the point where her earth based power could not help them grow any longer.

Her brother Kurama was watching her from the shade. He had a worried look on his face; that look that one would get when one was about to do or witness something dangerous.

Of course, Kurama was going to do the latter. He and Kuronue had another raid planned and they were getting ready to leave.

Kurama approached Kara, "Are you coming?"

"No, I need to stay here and take care of the roses."

"Don't overwork yourself. This is dangerous."

"Do you think that I enjoy it when my brother and my mate go around Makai robbing people?"

"Well, in any case, your condition will not allow you to keep this up for long.:

"There is nothing wrong with me," Kara sneered.

"Well, you're with child now, so I'm going to have Yomi stay here with you."

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't." Kara smiled and returned to the roses.

"Well, if anything happens, Yomi can help me."

"Yes."

"Good luck." Kurama nodded before turning around and leaving for the raid.

Kara continued to care for her plants, having sat down to do so. She was 6 months along and she could barely bend over. She had been tending to all of the plants for the last week. Between being pregnant and the heat exhaustion, Kara's power was ebbing and she was about to give in.

She grabbed two buckets and made her way down to the creek. Since her bulging stomach prevented much movement, she sat down on the bank and put her feet in the water. She quickly filled the buckets and returned to the garden.

Kara's friend Rajika stood by the roses, waiting for her return.

"Hello, Rajika."

"Kara, you ought to know better than to work in the heat while you're carrying."

"I know. It's just that Kurama isn't around much and I'm the only other one who can get close enough to the plants."

"At least let me help. I am a water demon, after all."

"Okay. You can go water the death plants. I'll make sure they cooperate."

Rajika smiled, "Alright." She leaned over, "Yomi's watching you from the inventory tent, so take care of yourself."

"You're starting to sound like Kurama."

"Well, he's right."

"How about you just go water the plants." Kara snickered at her friend.

Rajika went to the other end of the three acre garden.

Kara returned to watering the plants at the back end of the garden. She staggered around a little, being very tired from the time she'd spent outside.

Rajika and Yomi both noticed her odd behavior. They were almost 1 ½ miles away from her, though, and they needed to be able to reach her in seconds.

Kara returned to the creek to fetch more water. She staggered even more, her vision blurring.

She got back to the bushes and poured the water on them

She turned around to walk back to the creek once more when she heard a noise behind her. She waved to her brother, who had returned with an injured group member. Yomi helped him tend to the man, taking him to the medical tent.

Kara resumed her long walk to the creek. Her vision continued to blur and her staggering became worse.

Rajika kept a close eye on her friend. Her eyes narrowed. She could sense something wrong.

Kara sat back down on the bank and filled the buckets once more.

She climbed back up the bank. She made it just to the top before she dropped the buckets.

She fell to her knees. Her world went black as she fell unconscious to the ground on top of the bank.

Rajika screamed for Kurama, "Kurama! Help her!"

Both Kurama and Yomi ran across the garden with Rajika in tow.

Kara's position on the bank was not stable and she began to roll down towards the water.

"NO!" yelled Kurama, running faster to catch her before it was too late.

They made it there right as she hit the water. Kurama dove in after her, as she began to float away. He reached her just a few feet off shore. He dragged her back to the bank and Rajika took her while Yomi helped Kurama out of the creek.

He took his sister from Rajika and held her in his arms.

"Come on, Kurama. Let's get her to the medical tent," said Yomi.

"No, I'll take care of her myself." He turned to the two other demons, "Alone, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Rajika and Yomi went back to the tents, leaving Kurama to take his sister back to the den.

He sat there, cradling her in her arms, 'I warned you. You didn't listen to me.'

Kurama lifted himself off the ground with Kara. He started walking back to the den. Kara's long hair, which was tied up, was swaying around with the movement.

When they reached the den, Kurama set her down on her bed. Her arms fell limply to the floor.

Kurama wet a cloth in cold water and placed it on her forehead.

This process continued for several hours.

-/ END FLASHBACK/-

"That was a thousand years ago!"

"So?"

"I've taken care of you for so long that that incident doesn't count."

"Well, I hope you two are almost finished with your little talk," Kiko said, stepping into the room.

Kara moved away from Kurama, "Kiko, I thought you were..."

"Dead? Yeah, well there was a deal made and I was granted another chance."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should have known you wouldn't finish the job, so I came after I was finished with Yusuke."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"I didn't kill him."

Kara approached her friend, "What did you do to him?"

"I incapacitated him." Kiko began to move closer to Kurama.

Kara went behind her, "Don't kill him."

Kiko looked into her eyes, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"No."

"You traitor!" Kiko threw a hard right hook and hit her friend square in the face. Kara flew backwards into the wall headfirst. After impact, her limp body slumped to the ground.

Kiko suddenly realized what she had done. She ran to Kara's side, "Kara? Kara, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

Her words of apology could not penetrate the unconscious girl's ears.

Kurama snapped at Kiko, "Now do you see what your stubbornness has caused? You're too far gone to even understand your best friend!"

"Shut up!" Kiko summoned her sword and charged.

She got just a few feet away from her target when she felt a sharp pain in her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry, the site wouldn't allow me to post such a long chapter, so I've resized it.

Chapter Four

Kiko turned to see Rajika behind her with her arm outstretched.

"Rajika? Why...?"

"I couldn't let you kill him. Now, I'll pull my sword out of you back if you go home and leave everyone alone!"

Kiko snorted angrily, "Fine. I've gotten my revenge." Rajika smiled and held her word.

Creating a portal, Kiko finally left Kurama peace.

Rajika turned to leave, but Kurama turned to her, "Where are you going?"

"I was sentenced to Limbo, Kurama. I have to go." She left the room.

Yusuke suddenly ran into the room, looking confused, "Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Gone as in dead?" asked Kuwabara, walking in.

"No. She's finished her revenge. It's over."

Yusuke noticed to body by the door, "What happened?"

Kurama looked sadly at her, "She betrayed Kiko and Kiko hit her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's a ghost. She's already dead, but she'll be fine."

"Alright, let's go, then."

With that, Yusuke and his companion helped Kurama to his feet and the trio left for home, leaving the real Ayame to tend to the girl on the floor...

End of Story...

That's it for this story. Next is Kara's Renewal.


End file.
